Letting Loose
by uvaas
Summary: Everyone else danced for someone else, but not this one. He danced only for himself.


Akihito finally let out his breath. He had been running for twenty minutes, through streets and alleys, over fences and dumpsters and up and down buildings. All to make sure he lost Asamis goons. He had to make sure they lost him, not being able to track him. Not tonight. He had planned for tonight for too long.

Akihito was now unlocking the locker at a train station, pulling out a backpack. He had prepared for tonight. Everything he needed was in that backpack. He grabbed it and moved for the toilet. Changing into the outfit in the backpack, he folded the clothes he was using, and put them in the backpack. He had brand new clothes for tonight. Clothes Asami and his goons had never seen. Black jeans, so tight, it was like a second skin. Hugging him in all the right places. Showing off his long legs, and round ass. He looked damn good in them, and he knew it. His top was white. It was a singlet, in a thin fabric, flowing loosely around his upper body. With no sleeves, and a split at the front almost down till his bellybutton. His hair was styled in messy spikes. He was wearing a watch on his left wrist, a little too big for him. It was a present from Asami, and was probably ridiculously expensive. Around his neck was a thin, long silver chain. Simple, yet stylish. He was wearing his dancing sneakers, which Asami didn't even know existed. They used to be white, but hadn't been for a long time. Now, they were covered in paint, and at some point the paint had glowed in the dark. He packed everything he had in the backpack, except for the key to the locker. The key was put in his pocket. It was summer, so it was still warm, even during the night. He shoved his backpack back in the locker, and hit the streets.

Akihito calmly walked from the train station in the directions of his destinations. He was going clubbing. It was something he used to do a lot, but he hadn't in a while, courtesy of one perverted bastard. Said bastard had forbidden him of dancing, claiming he didn't want anyone ogling what was his. _Well, fuck that._ Today, he really needed to let loose. To just be one with the crowd and music and let his body move on its own. Whatever consequences would follow, he would figure out a way to dodge them later. Right now, all he needed was some ridiculously loud tunes and some shots.

Akihito knew the club belonged to Asami. He had seen and heard about it for months, and really wanted to go. But the jealousy monster would never let him do what he wanted. So he had to sneak out to be able to go. He had told Asami he was working tonight. And Asami probably had too much work to be at the club anyway. All of the staff were new, and probably wouldn't know him yet. Hopefully, he could hide in the middle of the crowd by the time anyone realized anything. As long as Asami was working as always, no one would be the wiser. The man would probably be at his office all night working anyway. Asami had been present during the planning and opening of the club, but would normally never grace the club with his presence again. Not unless there was a problem anyway. And Akihito had planned to slip into the penthouse after changing at the train station again. No one would know he was there. Besides, how would anyone find out he was there? It wasn't like he knew anyone there, and nobody would know him.

Closing in on the club, he could already hear the thundering bass and screaming crowd. The DJ playing was awesome, and he felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He was really looking forward to this. It was still early, so the queue outside hadn't taken up yet, so he got in pretty quickly. Once inside, Akihito made his way to the bar, ordering two shots. Chugging them down right away, he wiped his lips with the back of his hand, looking over the sight in front of him. Even if it was pretty early yet, the club was almost full. Blinking lights was flowing around the large space. The sound system must have cost a fortune, it was the newest kind, and it was _sick_. The bass pulsing, overriding all common sense. The crowd was already dancing on the floor, arms pumping in the air to the rhythm.

Smiling to himself, Akihito glided into the crowd. Oh yes, this was exactly what he needed. To escape his overly complicated life for a few hours, not thinking of anything, fidgeting and driving himself nuts over his lover. Just moving freely, without a care. When he reached the middle of the crowd, he joined in their jumping, screaming the lyrics of the song playing. When the song mixed with another beat from another song, the mood in the club changed. Like the atmosphere was possessing them, and the DJ was God himself. Akihito swung his head from one side to another, closing his eyes, and just feeling the beat. Unconsciously, his hips started moving in the same manner. The clock told them all it was now midnight, as canons exploded with neon paint, covering the crowds, making them go nuts. Akihitos white top was now glowing pink and green, some of it in his hair. They all jumped high to the beat, screaming and cheering in high spirit. Akihito smeared some of the paint in his face, over his eyelids. It worked like sunglasses, and hid his identity further. He could feel some of the paint drip from his hair, down his neck and back. He made handprints on his chest, under his top. Showing of his body, distracting others from his face.

The bass was so intense. It didn't only beat in his chest and belly. But it felt like it was his very heartbeat. As if the bass stopped, his heart would also stop beating. Akihito had become one with the music, letting it pour out of his entire body. His hips were shaking from one side to another. As a slower part of the music began, he rolled his hips around. Focusing on his right hip, with his hands in his hair, making the singlet slip upwards revealing his hipbones and the seductive movements. Rolling his hips forward in a circular motion, highlighting in pelvis and sexual organ.

The music shifted again, going faster and angrier. Without noticing, like his body was moving on autopilot, his ass started shaking. The small shake quickly accelerated into twerking. He bent his knees to get more momentum, moving his ass up and down. His arms in front of his chest, matching the twerking. With the round, perfect ass moving at high speed. His legs spread wide, hinting at the fuckable treasure between them. Akihito was so far inside his own body he didn't notice people staring at him. With closed eyes, absolutely emerged in his mind.

The DJ controlling the music and light directed a spotlight in the middle of the floor, hitting Akihito and forcing more people to stare at his seductive moves. The DJ obviously liked what he saw, because the next second he switched the music to a slower song, with a faster baseline. Akihito recognized the song immediately and licked his lips before singing along the lyrics. Swinging his hips from left to right, with his hands holding his ass. He looked over his shoulder, fluttering his long eyelashes open to look at the floor behind him, not really seeing anything. Not noticing the stares on him, not noticing anything in the whole world. Completely in his own world, he keeps swinging those slender hips like he was riding a certain someone. With panted breathing and flushed cheeks, he showed off his body. His chest heaving for air, puffing out and in. All his swinging made his singlet slide along, opening up the slit at the front more, exposing the handprints over his perk, pink nipples. Teasing anyone looking at him, men and women alike.

As the beat got more intense again, he closed his eyes. With his small fingers he ever so gently teased the skin just above his boxers. Tickling himself, the hands moved further up his body, dragging his singlet up with them, revealing his slender built and abs. Throwing his head backwards, the fingers lingered for a second at his nipples before moving up his neck. When his hands pulled at his own hair, he almost moaned. Caressing his own arms, he lifted them up in the air again.

Suddenly, a hand snaked around his waist, resting over his lower belly, going a bit too much downwards. Akihito immediately tensed, ripped out of his trance at the sudden touch. Quickly smacking the offending hand away, he rushed around to look at the asshole that disturbed him. Turned out it was a huge man. A stranger with a sleazy smirk and lust filled eyes. As if Akihito was a delicious dessert made only for him to eat up. The man licked his own lips as if he already tasted Akihitos skin. Dumbfounded by his audacity, Akihito just stared at the man with a frown. The stranger moved closer, slowly bending down to his level, with the same hand petting his ass. Fury awoke in Akihito at the disgusting touch on his ass, and the obvious attempt to shove his tongue down his throat. Akihito tried to push the man away, but he was so strong and persistent. Not finding another option, Akihito fisted his hand before he punched the man over the jaw. _Fuck, that hurt!_ The man backed off at the sudden force and Akihito shook his hand at the pain. Glaring daggers at the man, Akihito could see the rage in the strangers' eyes. _Shit, that was a mistake._ Akihito quickly turned around to run in the opposite direction. He ran towards the stage. The crowd had seen everything, and cleared way for him. He jumped up at the stage, where the DJ stood. The guards moved towards him, along with the furious stranger. He immediately started dancing on the stage, trying to defuse the scene. He moved his hips and arms like his life depended on it, which it did. The DJ obviously didn't have anything against the development and clapped his hand to the rhythm. He hinted for the crowd to do the same, so the guards and stranger would leave him alone.

The crowd loved him. He initiated in a dance with the DJ, a sensual and teasing dance. Showing himself off, but not letting the DJ close enough to touch. All attention was on him, and he felt drunk and lightheaded by the adrenaline. His mind clouded over, just acting without thinking. He saw the water gun belonging to the DJ under his mixing table, and figured it was more neon paint. Picking up on his intention, the DJ grabbed the water gun faster and pointed it towards Akihito.

Akihito licked his lip at the challenge, daring him to shoot. With a huge grin the DJ fired the gun, Akihito dodging it, making the crowd woh at the tension. The DJ kept firing until his gun was empty, hitting the crowd a few times instead of Akihito. He was like a sexy ninja, dodging the shots every time. While Akihito was running and jumping around the stage, doing tricks to escape, he noticed a bucket backstage. He guessed in contained more of the glowing colors and ran for it. The crowd whistled and clapped at the intention.

Standing at the middle of the stage, Akihito lifted the bucket over his own head. Leaning backwards, he poured a stream over his chest and shoulders, letting the paint shower his body. His singlet was soaked and clung to his upper body. Showing every muscle through the wet shirt, the excess paint dripping to the stage floor. Lifting his arms further, the bucket poured the remaining paint over his own head and hair. Throwing the bucket away, he shook his head back and forth to get some of the paint out of his hair. He looked so sexy now, and he knew it. Reveling in the attention, people screaming at his sexy show. Smearing the paint down his arms, with a playful smile on his face.

He turned around with his back to the crowd, looking seductively over his shoulder, blinking at them. Thrusting his ass out, he smacked both cheeks with his hands, making handprints on his pants. Shaking his ass at the crowd, he parted his legs wide and bent his knees. Straddling something imaginary, thighs spread wide and bent over. First, a single twerk of his ass, taunting the audience. Then a few more. Looking over his shoulder, smiling devilishly, before he arched his back more, and started a fast twerking. His ass up and down. Hands gripping his own hair. His hips moved so fast back and forth. Lifting his singlet a little, to show off how flexible his waist was. His ass moved back and forth, up and down. With his legs spread wide, one could almost see Akihito fuck himself on someone. Riding an invisible cock. Penetrating it deep into himself. Desperately shoving something inside himself harder, hitting his good spot every time he pushed his ass down, as he almost moaned in a taunting and teasing way.

The song shifted, and Akihito stopped his twerking. He started swinging his hips from side to side again, together with his head. Clapping his hands, making the crowd join him. The lights started blinking, leading to the climax of the song. Lasers danced over the dancing masses, blinking blue and green. Akihito jumped in the air, bouncing his ass along with his hips. God, the atmosphere was so sensual, so high spirited. The whole club smelled of alcohol, sweat and sex. God, he wanted Asami right now. The adrenaline and endorphins making his entire body tremble. His skin shining from the sweat glazing over it, along with the glowing paint. It had been such a long time since Akihito felt so alive. The pounding music ripping through his body, the cheering from the crowds and the feeling of being at the top of the world. He was so hot right now, he was burning up. He was so turned _on_ , he really wanted to be fucked into oblivion. To be filled up completely. Letting the endorphins overtake him along with the earth shattering pleasure. He could feel sparks up his spine, making all his thoughts about the gorgeous sex god back home. _God, he really wanted to fuck right now!_ Making up his mind, Akihito jumped off the stage, making his way towards the front door.

Still pumped up by the adrenaline, Akihito ran all the way to the train station. He fumbled with the key in his pocket, his hands trembling. He pulled out his backpack, and ran to the bathroom. Dumping his head under the water from the sink, washing away the paint in his hair. He washed up as best as he could, and changed into his former clothes. When he was done cleaning up, he found his phone in his backpack, already texting his lover.

" _Home. 20 minutes."_

Was all he wrote in the text before sending it. He ran all the way home. He really wanted to get his hands around his lovers neck right now. And to have his lovers hands _on_ him.

When Akihito reached the penthouse, Asami was already there. Sitting in his usual armchair, whiskey in one hand and cigarette in the other. With his piercing gaze, studying Akihito as he walked out of his shoes. "What was so important you had to disrupt my work, Akihito?" Asami asked with his deep vibrant voice that made Akihitos knees weak. Without answering, Akihito confidently walked straight toward the underworld king. Smiling, Akihito stole the tumbler of whiskey from Asamis hand, and gulped down a large sip while looking straight into the dragons eyes, with a glint of mischief and lust in his own. Putting the tumbler on the coffee table, he clutched Asamis tie and smirked. Pulling his man by the tie, Akihito seductively made his way towards the bedroom, swinging his hips just like he knew Asami liked.

Asami sat annoyed in his office, staring at the intercom bringing the annoying message. There was a problem at his newest club, and he had to sort it out himself. He had already finished his paperwork for the day and was about to leave for the night when the message came in. Well, Akihito was working tonight anyway. No reason for him to come home early.

"Kirishima, have the limo ready in five minutes, we are leaving for the club."

Arriving a little after midnight, he met the club manager in the VIP section. A private booth with glass windows shielding them from the rest of the crowd. The intense noisy music was muted, and they had a clear view of the entire dance floor. Asami was met with deep bows and a glass of high quality whiskey. The manager apologized several times over the problem, explaining to Asami he would have to deal with the problem himself. It was something about the liquor, Asami wasn't really paying much attention. Something else had caught his attention. Or _someone_ else.

In the middle of the dance floor, was a person. A young man, dancing his ass off. He was coated in glowing paint and one could not see who he was. A spotlight shined over the man, and the crowd was watching his moves. And not without reason, the way the boy moved his hips. So incredibly sexy and seductive. He sort of reminded him of his own boy. His body was small and slender with lean muscles. The man on the dance floor was wearing clothes he would never allow for his own lover to wear. But they showed him off perfectly. His pants were so tight they could have been painted on his body, hugging his ass perfectly. The white singlet had a split going all the way down to his navel. The thin, loose fabric flowed around the slim waist, swinging along with his hip. And those hips, they looked like handles. Asami felt himself really wanting to drive his manhood into the man, from behind, holding those perfect handles. Digging his fingers in so tight he would bruise the perfect, glowing skin. His dancing was incredible. He couldn't tear his eyes away from him. Everyone else danced for someone else, but not this one. He danced only for himself. He blended with the music, letting the beat lead his movements. Like the music was a physical part of him, a heartbeat, beating as one. The man was absolutely beautiful, outshining everyone else in the club. Asami really had to remind himself of his own shining lover.

A man walked up to the small man, tearing him from his dancing. A scene was unfolding. The small man punched the bigger man in the face, and ran away from him. The small beauty had not only moves, he had spunk too. Another thing reminding him of his lover. They both looked fragile, but they really could defend themselves. The boy jumped the stage, and the security guards moved to handle him. But he started dancing, making the crowd cheer, forcing them to leave him be. The big man he punched couldn't reach him there. A bold escape tactic. When he started twerking, Asami felt an incredible urge to touch. To feel his skin and explore what was between the spread legs. He was moving his ass so good, like he was impaling himself on someone. Asami wanted to be the one penetrating deep inside that magnificent ass. He has a lover to be faithful for. Waiting for him. Asami had never felt such an incredible urge to be with anyone besides his feisty kitten before. This man was really testing his self-control.

The man poured more paint over himself. Seducing everyone looking. _Note to self, have Kirishima buy some body paint for his lovers use._ Shaking his head, like he was shaking off water from a shower. Almost like models and actors in movies. Asami watched the scene in slow motion, his manhood twitching in his pants. _Lover at home._ The singlet was soaking wet with paint and sweat, making his skin shine and Asami found he wanting to lick it off.

Suddenly the boy ran out of the club. With the show over, Asami ordered his secretary to prepare the limo taking him home. Hoping his lover would be home from work soon, so he could pound into that delicious ass. Five minutes later a text from the very same brat ticket in, telling him to get home in twenty minutes. What did he want all of a sudden? He was probably throwing another temper tantrum over something. Sometimes his tiny lover could be so prickly. Well, at least he would have a reason for punishing his ass.

Asami sat in his chair when the boy came home 18 minutes later. The boy looked like he had been running. The air around him smelled of booze and sweat, making Asami wonder. Staring him straight into his eyes, he could see the lust in them. Akihito gripped his tie, leading him to the bedroom. Not saying a word. This was unusual. With a raised eyebrow, Asami followed, eyes studying the sexy sway of his hips, taunting him. When they reached the bedroom, Akihito pushed him on the bed, straddling him in less then a second. They shared a fierce, intense kiss. Tongues battling for dominance. Breaking it only for air. Akihito was already undressing them both, grinding his hips against Asamis groin, creating friction. A moan escaped his rosy lips. A bold, initiating Akihito was not something he often got to experience and he gladly accepted it. As Akihito tore of his own tee shirt, Asami could see a hint of green and pink smear of colors on his chest and upper arms. Smirking, Asami whispered with his deep, husky voice right into Akihitos ear, making the boy tremble, "So, you appreciate loud music, body paint and seductive dancing, Akihito? Tomorrow you will do it again, with only me as the audience this time. Lets see what you can do with a pole, shall we?"


End file.
